fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Torture is Coming! Episode 12
With Wolf going through torture, Serenity is starting to feel something. Serenity) Ugh... So dizzy... May) WAHHH! ( Serenity gently gets out of bed ) Serenity) It's alright, calm down... ( Picks May out of her crib and starts rocking her back and forth ) ( Serenity looks at Cookie's food and water bowl ) Cookie) WOOF! Serenity) Oh... Cookie needs water and food... same with May... ( Serenity puts May in her crib and puts food and water in Cookie's bowl ) ( Cookie starts eating and drinking ) Serenity) Now... May's turn... ( Picks May back up and walks outside to the living room ) Serenity) It's only 3am... Wow! ( Walks to the refrigerator, opens it, and gets a baby bottle ) May) WAHHHH! Serenity) Where to sit... Auh, there we go. ( Goes back to the living room and sits down to watch some TV while feeding May her milk. ) ( Meanwhile, back at the evil base ) ( Wolf passes out and has been unlocked from the wall, while a mysterious figure is near Blue ) ( Wolf is carried back to his room and Wolfgang is carried into Wolf's room, while being tied up ) Blueking4ever) You're finally free! ???) Yeah! Blueking4ever) So Wolf's evil side, what do we do next? Evil Wolf) We figure out Wolf's whole team and we make evil copies of them. I only need to see them, to make them. Blueking4ever) Great! We just need to find them! ( Back in the cell ( Wolf's room ) Wolfgang) DADDY! Wake up! ( Wolfgang tries to nudge his way out of the ropes ) Wolfgang) Come on DADDY! ' '( Wolf still hasn't moved at all ) Wolfgang) Daddy is useless right now! ???) I'm not... I can cut you out! Wolfgang) You can? ???) Yeah! I am supposed to be your bakugan partner! Wolfgang) Wait! You're my bakugan! ???) Yeah... Wolfgang) What's your name? ???) I'm don't know yet, the poll at the bottom of this AWESOME story has to be used! Wolfgang) Okay, anyways... back to cutting the ropes! ???) Okay ( ??? cuts the rooms with one single attack ) Wolfgang) Thank you! Now can you help me wake Daddy up? ???) Sure, master! (??? blows wind into Wolf's face ) Wolf) Who messed my hair up! Wolfgang) DADDY! ( Runs up to Wolf and gives him a hug ) Wolf) It's nice to see you again, Wolfgang! Wolfgang) I know! ''' '''Wolf) I made a promise to Mommy that I'll get you out of here! Wolfgang) Okay! Wolf) Oh and you're a big brother now! Wolfgang) Mommy had a baby? Wolf) Yep! Wolfgang) I want to see the baby! Wolf) We just have to get out of here... but how? Wolfgang) Yeah... How? NEXT EPISODE! How would you rate this episode? A B C D F What should Wolfgang's bakugan be named? Wuppy Wolfer Volf Category:Bakugan Story 2 Category:Serenity Category:May Category:Wolf Category:Blueking4ever Category:Evil Wolf Category:Wolfgang